


Lost in a Fang-tasy

by Zippity_Dot



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Don't ship the real people, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Grian is baby, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, hermitcraft season 7, like super fluffy, minecraft personas ONLY, protect him at all costs, takes place pretty close to the start of S7, vampire mumbo jumbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippity_Dot/pseuds/Zippity_Dot
Summary: Mumbo Jumbo, the redstone master-mind, SOMEHOW...Got himself turned into a vampire.Season 7 of Hermitcraft is off to a great start, and now he has to deal with his new predicament while also trying to manage to hide the fact that maybe, JUST MAYBE... He might be starting to fall for a certain blond boy in a red hoodie.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Lost in a Fang-tasy

Mumbo Jumbo was spending his day doing what he did most days: Mining.

He was currently grabbing some materials for some redstone projects to include in his continuously growing base. Just a little longer, and he’d be lugging back another impressive amount of iron, diamonds, and redstone.

Mumbo looked up at the sky from the large ravine he was in, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was lucky to have found this place thanks to his hermit friends. Tango and Iskall had said they always found some really good stuff in this area, and right they were.

The tall man took a breath, watching the blue sky transition to the beginning of nightfall. After relaxing for a second, he began counting his materials. He’d managed to get a few stacks of redstone, 46 diamonds, and more than enough stone. _Nice!_ He thought, as he placed them into the correct shulker boxes. 

Mumbo was about to begin leaving when he heard quiet squeaking noises coming from the depths of the ravine. He knew there were creatures bound to be lurching down there so he paid little attention to them as he walked back from where he came. As he was walking though, the squeaking got louder. He looked behind him in search of the source of the noise. Mumbo didn't see anything, holding up his torch to look into the darkness. With that, he continued through his pathway, dimly lit by the flames he'd left on his way there. Mumbo decided not to worry about the squeaking, which was now louder than before.

It was then he felt something brush over his shoulder. Mumbo quickly turned around and noticed a small figure glide past his face. 

At bat.

Mumbo laughed at himself, realizing he’d gotten scared over just a little bat. As he began to watch the bat however, it seemed more and more… off.

That was when he saw them. Two piercing red eyes stared back at him, and its mouth wide open. It once again swooped down towards the mustached man, catching him off guard, and effectively causing him to lose his balance. This time though, when the small creature reached his shoulder, it stayed, latching it’s long teeth into the tall man’s neck.

There was a searing pain in Mumbo’s entire body. Was this little bat causing all of it? 

Once the bat let go, Mumbo grabbed everything he needed, and bolted out of the cave. He was purely running on adrenaline, and when he finally reached the surface, he almost immediately collapsed on the soft grass that laid beneath him.

The pain was still there.

TIME SKIP

Mumbo woke up with a groan. He ached from head to toe. 

“What happened?” He asked himself aloud.

“You’d passed out in front of the Epic Cave of Doom I told ya about.” A familiar voice responded.

This woke Mumbo up almost instantly, as he sat up and saw his friend standing by his feet. Mumbo looked at his surroundings. He was back at his base. 

“What happened Mumbo? I had to bring you back home last night since you were out of it.” The man in green added, looking at him in question.

Mumbo looked his friend in the eye. “Sorry Iskall… I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“No problem man. But seriously though, what happened in the cave? I saw you face down on the ground bleeding.” Iskall replied.

Now Mumbo was _really_ confused. “Bleeding?” He reached up to touch his neck where the bat had bitten him. He didn’t feel any dried blood, seeing as Iskall must have cleaned it up for him. What he did feel though, were two unmistakable puncture wounds that were already beginning to heal. They were small, and hard to notice if one wasn’t looking. He wondered if Iskall even saw them?

Mumbo spoke after a couple of seconds, “I-I don’t really know. I was on my way up from the cave with all of my shulker boxes full of stuff, and then…” 

Iskall’s head tilted slightly, “And then…” He said, encouraging me to go on.

 _Should I tell him? I don’t know, I have this weird feeling in my stomach that I shouldn’t._ He thought worriedly.

“Then uh…”

_Of course you should tell him. He didn’t lug you all the way back to your base just for you to lie to his face!_

_“...”_

_This feeling…_

“Then I ran into a mob, and it caught me off guard. Embarrassing, I know.” Mumbo decided to say.

The Swede nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. “Hate when that happens. Welp, thanks for telling me Mumbo. I’ve gotta go, so catch ya later!”

And with that he was off, flying away with this elytra. Mumbo smiled. He was so grateful for his friends.


End file.
